sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Waterian race
This Article is still under construction. Please check back for more information! Otherwise see: Peach Lightwater the Waterian ---- Waterians are a species originating from a planet named Aquarius-Éternus , they are creatures that are adapted to live in the planet's vast oceanic form, under the sea. Waterians are mermaiden creatures, most use masks to hide their face, only revealing their beautiful eyes & flowing hair. Each Waterian belongs to its own colony, the four main ones that are known of are: Lightwater, Darkwater, Freezewater & Lustwater. Depending on the colony the Waterian is suited to, (which they are normally born into, as certain colonies cannot just be freely chosen) These are the following descriptions: *'Lightwater' ~ Essentially the first of its kind sprouted since the beginning of the planet's existence. *'Darkwater' ~ A deeper & more mysterious kind of Waterian (contrasting the Lightwaters). *'Lustwater' ~ Intensely sensual & passionate beings of Waterian, their happiness dwells in the essense of love & affection in the most deviant. *'Freezewater' ~ The Frozen type of Waterian, either their bodily qualities or element usually consists of ice. (contrasting the Lustwaters).' ' ' *'''Holywater ~ A rare of its kind, mainly a hidden body within a Lightwater as a shared half of their soul.. in short they stand for the energy required to access extra extents of pure energy of goodness (like a super transformation) they also very, very rarely are seen outside their main body alone. ' Every Waterian has a destiny that when they have explored the depths of the unlimited seas of their home planet & have proven themselves to be well experienced with the habitat, just like re-en-carnation they are sent to the neighboring planet Mobius/Earth, hurtling like a shooting star while their mermaiden body transforms into a Mobian body (the form/animal they take usually shines through depending on their personality & how suitingly it would be represented) & lands into the sea of the new world they have arrived upon. They wake, washed up -most commonly on a beach named Starfall Beach by the Mobian inhabitants living there. A Majority of 99.5% forget where they came from, their race & what the planet was to them. They are lucky to even remember. There is a theory evelvating around how Waterians were awakened to their true Waterian Alignment. Some believe that in the very begining Waterian's would fall to Mobius to gain access to their own element, though this feels to be debatable, it is certainly not for Peach herself as this is the way she felt able to account for each side of her split soul. For each time that Peach's body felt unable to cope with the conditions she was put under & her soul was then called back home to Aquarius-Éternus, soon enough being granted her life back as either wished upon by others or that her life span on Mobius has not fully completed her cycle. During the time & day & the surrounding variables her soul when falling down towards Vita Nova she felt able to access another side of her that corrosponded with the other colonies of her planet. Thus explaining how Elvira, Dementia & Toxic came to be shared with her existance. Like Ookami are said to worship the goddess of the sun, it is said that Waterians worship the moon, they are often found gazing up wishfully in prayer or just sharing their troubles aloud while looking upon it at the nightly hour. It is believed that when Waterian's die, they return to their civilization on their planet.. they are only gifted another chance back into their bodies if it is healed enough within a certain length of time (around about 24 hours). Once they have lived their full life in their bodies, it is unknown where their soul will go next; maybe reborn on the planet, maybe into something completely different in the universe? Gods/Goddess' Since the beginning of the Planet's ancient underwater civilization. Waterians believed in an energy of higher power & also believed that when it was time of one's passing, they will be taken to it,... but it will only appear in the form of what they truly believed in the most in their life, perhaps resembled as an animal or a particular person they believed to be a form of god that they worshiped or payed respect to in their lifetime. Waterians generally believe in two gods, each representing an emotional phase of the moon (The satellite that orbits mobius). They are known to look up to the moon with feelings of respect & treat it as "their guiding light of the darkest times". These two gods withhold a superior energy in themselves, One is defined as the Posi-god & the other as the Negi-god. Each holding oppose-able qualities. The Negi-god is referred to the "dark side of the moon" where the light from the sun can't reach it, leaving the Waterians to believe that it's darker side cloaked itself for them not to see it. The Posi-god is represented by the pearly whiteness of the moon which allows them to see it wholey & clearly for what it purely is & is able for them to believe in. '''Lightwaters (This Section is still In Progress!) Lightwaters are a race named purely (quite literally!) on the main elements they found to have existed on the planet when everything began. They lived quite simply & started out by building their ancient civilization untill it grew into the large underwater sea kingdom it is now standing in the present time zone. Lightwaters living upon their home planet appear to be protective, honorable & serene creatures; some tell of how they are a form of mermaiden-species (mermaids). There are also legends telling in how the planet's inhabitants are female only in gender.. at least, few members of the I.B.S have only encountered female's residing in Vita Nova who are of the Waterian race. For now anyway. Lightwaters are known to be adept swimmers, they have to be, in order to survive efficiently in their habitat & home planet. The normal, everyday Lightwater civilians are said to wear masks that cover the face revealing only their beautiful eyes & flowing hair. Most all Waterians feel vulnerable about their tails, as it is a vital piece of them that they treasure in order to survive. Lightwaters & the alike do worship a Goddess, but it is unknown what she looks like. They relate to her through a certain kind of flower, which would be a Water Lily, a pure example of the balance & acceptance of water, as well as a symbolism of light. 'Darkwaters' Information to come soon! 'Freezewaters' Information to come soon! 'Lustwaters' Information to come soon! 'Holywaters' *Rare* Information to come soon! ---- 'Known Waterians' Peach Lightwater Elvira Darkwater Dementia Freezewater Toxic Lustwater 'Hybrids' Sky Joy Hikarikaze (mostly Lightwater than Ookami) 'Semi-Hybrids' Rune Zen Hikarikaze (mostly Ookami than Lightwater) Saskia Hikarikaze (mostly Ookami than Lustwater) ---- "Corruption" This is only a BRIEF - More information to come soon! The term "Corruption" is said as a name, it is a phase & energy that is able to pass onto people who are experiencing instability... & hourbours mostly in ones heart as 'bad love'. When a Waterian or another being feel it hard to grasp the truest feelings & meaning within their heart that feel strong enough to keep them feeling true to who they are, they are then vulnerable to have their truths reverted into darker desires & a twisted state of sanity. "Corruption", is said to be an unexpected alteration deep within ones heart. It is even able to be drawn into someone who feels really unaware of its infecting energy. A pure example of how Corruption works can feel quite simple... it is most often you will need a host of Corruption & often that can prove to feel difficult to find, only a selected few upon Vita Nova have been identified with the condition of this negative & infectious energy. Two Male & Female beings by the name of: Darkness Centros & Dusk Pandora. Darkness being known as the Avatar of Ceto (Aquarius-Éternus' Negi-God) & Dusk reborn as a corrupted soul all caused from the manefestation of her experiences of time travel & feelings of being mislead by the trickery of Laufeia Yamiborn leading to her own turmoil of her past. In other words, "Corruption" could be a consequence within a certain procedure..' An example to explain this could be: When Peach had her split personalities extracted from her body by the hand of Cyrex.' -Her personalities were not used to life in the outside world originally. From the beginning of Peach's life on Vita Nova, they were subjected to live within Peach's body & showed themselves in their own forms by switching. Each of her personalities felt punished to be bound & connected to her soul, the personalities grew strong due to this as they were first seen as dark & unyielding & felt so used to handling the body of Peach... Peach's Personalities had wished so long for to experience life of their own, including their free will with unlimited timing. Their natural drive to switch Peach out to taste life as they pleased was no longer valid for them. This was what caused an unwilled "Corruption" within their systems. Their desires drove towards negative compulsions further more & spread themselves as far across the land as they could from Peach's residence. There has been known to be a cure, since "Corruption" is merely a phase of which one looses stability involuntarily. The cure has been known to be when they finally allow themselves to melt into the stubbornness that was built up from their "Corruption" & to finally accept & feel pure love within the heart which radiates the soul. When under the status of a Waterian's "Corrupt" form, it is believed that they've forgotten how to feel true & pure love (In a case other than their love & desire to twist things in their own way). In this tense it does not always mean they'll be instantly cured of the words that one says to express love for them. They have to feel it in some way that is perhaps psychical too, although words that express this neutralizing emotion, in fact, does help make them feel more sedated. It is also known that when they're in this phase they will & can easily throw away all that had felt the most important to them in their life it is also another easy way for some to use as their own way to gain what they want when facing a particular opposition. (Throwing it back in their face) This is often why trying to talk things through with them in their "Corrupted" condition does not work. Category:Species (Group)